User blog:WhitePinoy/What is your take on Revenge?
Yesterday I came across this story online about revenge and when I started reading it, I was impressed by how its message is displayed and I really thought it was a really good moral about revenge but It's not that you shouldn't have revenge it's that you should question wheter you deserve revenge or not. Again I'm still not done with my grades Chemistry is still bad :P The Story's Name is'' "Crayons and Glue"'' "Once upon a time there were two boys; one was named David the other Kevin. David was a very friendly and happy kid. Everyone knew him for his smile that everyone adored and admired. Kevin was a stubborn kid, he typically never did what he was told and had an uncanny obsession with his crayons. One day David was told by a friend to give back a hot glue gun to his friend after he was done with school. Just like friendly David he did what was requested. David went to school and he was placed next to Kevin. Today was Arts and Crafts and everyone had fun. David asked of Kevin “May I please borrow your crayons?” Kevin said “Sure, be careful”. After handing David his colored crayons Kevin asked “May I please try that thing of yours?” David said “No, I can’t let you have this thing-y”. David continued to draw with Kevin’s Crayons and while he didn’t notice Kevin took David’s hot glue gun. Kevin played with it and tested it out. Kevin then pressed which accidentally splattered all over David’s face. The intensive heat from the glue accidentally made David break all of Kevin’s favorite colored crayons. David screaming in agony fell onto the floor with Kevin in shock, not to David’s misfortune but to the destruction of his prized possession. David was rushed into an ambulance to be taken to the hospital. As he was being put into the ambulance Kevin was yelling and even screaming at David for breaking his favorite colored crayons. When David made it to the hospital it was too late, his face could not be restored. Due to Kevin’s carelessness David was forced to live a life in his house for a very long time. Everything David had lost was due to Kevin and he sowed revenge on him. Due to Kevin’s carelessness Kevin lost his favorite possession and vowed vengeance on David. David for the last twenty years worked on a plot for his revenge and worked very hard in order to do so. Kevin didn’t really do anything he just waited until David got out of his house. Twenty years pass by and the two boys have grown into men. David and Kevin meet face-to-face. Kevin recognizes David’s deformed face, David recognizes Kevin’s selfishness. The two have a stare and prepare to fight. They then start attacking each other for a day. At the end of the fight it was David who got his revenge for his lost life, happiness and face. Kevin had died. But after he got his revenge David had smiled again in the last twenty years, his revenge made him happier than he could ever be. His glee had helped heal his face and he grew it back. David now lives a normal and successful life due to his hard work of revenge. '' ''The moral to this story is that when a person wants revenge they must think carefully, do you really deserve revenge? Or is it your own fault that you are miserable? That is a lesson you must think about."'' '' Do you agree with the moral or not? (P.S. I'm postponing a previous project you may of have forgotten Edward McDead) Category:Blog posts